


Christmas Dinner

by Koneko713



Series: Modern AU [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Fíli, M/M, Rimming, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koneko713/pseuds/Koneko713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin has planned a dinner for his family, an early Christmas celebration.  Fili and Kili won't be attending the entire thing.  They have...other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dothraki_shieldmaiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dothraki_shieldmaiden/gifts).



> I'm not dead. And it's still 2013 on the west coast......  
> Gift for Dothraki-Shieldmaiden, for the hobbit holiday exchange. I hope you like it!  
> Wow that's a lot of inappropriate tags. I'm gonna go hide and...hide.

Really, Kili thinks, it’s quite unfair that he’s the one always taking the blame for this.  After all it was hardly his fault that they’d pulled up outside the restaurant where they were meeting their parents and uncle, Fili had unbuckled his seatbelt, leaned across the console to capture Kili in a not-entirely-unexpected kiss, and whispered hot against his mouth, “When we get home after this I expect you to fuck me until I can’t walk.”

Kili sputtered at that, and God help him that noise that escaped was distinctly close to a _whimper._   Fili smirked against his lips, the prick, mouthing down along his jawline.  “Want your cock tonight, Kili.  Feels so good, so big and hot.  Want you to fuck me until I can’t see straight and fill me with your come.”

The sound that escaped then was closer to a growl, petering into a high whine as Fili pulled away, as composed and serene and fucking perfect as ever, and opened the door on the driver’s side.  Kili sat there for a long moment afterward, trying to catch his breath and certain it’s completely obvious how painfully aroused he just became in the space of a few seconds.

Because Fili never, _ever_ talks like that unless he wants something very specific tonight.  And now, completely distracted from the very expensive dinner that Thorin is paying for, Kili can’t concentrate on anything but the occasional brush of a shoe against his shin and the way Fili’s eyes never flicker as that foot trails lightly up to Kili’s knee.  He knows exactly what is coming in a few hours, and is fairly unsurprised when Thorin turns to him and asks, “Kili, are you sure you’re not coming down with something?  You haven’t touched your soup, and you look a little shaky.”

“I’m fine, Uncle, sorry,” he responds, tearing his eyes away from Fili’s stupid smirk and digging into his soup with more enthusiasm than really necessary.  When he risks a glance at Fili a few minutes later he immediately knows it’s a mistake.  Fili is damn near _molesting_ his spoon, not so obvious that everyone would notice, but the glimpses of his pink tongue darting out to flick over the metal far more frequently than necessary leave no doubt in Kili’s mind what his brother is up to.  And then the glance in his direction, and a tiny crinkling at the corners of Fili’s eyes—yes, it’s purely for Kili’s benefit.

He barely makes it to the second course of the meal.  This time it’s their mother who notices.  “Kili, you’re sweating,” she comments, brow furrowed in matronly concern as she presses the inside of her wrist to his forehead.

Kili is about to insist again that he’s fine, but Fili interrupts him.  “I’m sorry, mum.  Kili mentioned earlier that he’s not been feeling good today.  He said he’s alright for dinner but I’ll keep an eye on him.”

Kili shoots a glare across the table, and Fili blinks innocently and continues eating.

Dinner is _torture._ At least after about half an hour Kili no longer needs to shift uncomfortably to account for how achingly hard he is.  He honestly later wouldn’t be able to recall a single thing that came up in the conversation, aside from the brief frisson of jealousy when Dis asks Fili if there are any special girls they might be meeting soon.   Fili catches his attention and rolls his eyes, apparently a gesture of shared annoyance at the oft-posed question.  Kili gives a tiny nod; he’s not going to cause a scene about it later, he trusts his brother by now.

Finally, just before desert, Fili stands up and shoots a concerned look at Kili.  “Really, I think I should get him home,” he explains to the rest of the table.  “He’s been so miserable today, I’m sure sweets wouldn’t help.”

Kili doesn’t even have to force the flush as he stands, perhaps too overeager.  Giving up desert, even this place’s particularly decadent lava cake, is a small price to pay compared with getting Fili alone sooner.  He says his goodbyes hurriedly and follows Fili out of the dining room, padding obediently behind and a little to the left of his brother.

The dynamic doesn’t change when they reach their car.  Fili unlocks the doors with a click of a button, and waits for Kili to tug his open before he gets in.  The drive is nearly silent, but Kili can see Fili’s hand shaking ever so slightly on the gearshift and the telltale flush starting around his brother’s neatly pressed collar.

Fili is the one to unlock the front door of their apartment, almost dropping the keys when Kili impatiently snaps for him to hurry up.  He gives his little brother a cool stare before turning the knob with deliberate slowness.

It’s a fight not to touch him before they’re in their own hallway and the door shut behind them, and even then Kili hasn’t even reached for the blond when he’s driven back into the wall by Fili’s shorter, stockier body.  Fili kisses him hard and desperate, teeth and tongue between parted lips, and he’s already rutting into Kili’s hips.

Only the moment of disorientation keeps Kili pinned against the wall.  With a low growl he backs his brother up until Fili’s the one pressed against the plaster, _feeling_ the sigh and the way the tension bleeds from his brother’s body.  “Teasing me in front of Thorin?  Really, Fee?”

Fili whines into his mouth, already hard against Kili’s thigh.  “Kili…don’t…Kili please…want!” is all he can get out between the harsh, punishing kisses Kili presses to his lips. 

“Want, Fee?  What do you want?” Kili asks, as if he doesn’t know, as if everything Fili’s done tonight didn’t tell him.  Fili whines again, trying to crane up for more kisses but Kili holds him pinned.  “Use your words, Fee.”

But Fili is too far gone by now, unable to summon up the filthy words of earlier when he has Kili holding him motionless against the wall, and all he manages is a string of disconnected syllables that mostly make no sense.  Kili grins at him and slowly nips down his neck, though he can feel Fili’s pulse already starting to slow and his brother becoming more coherent.  Can’t have that.

“Hmm, still didn’t tell me Fee.  Are you going to make me guess?” he asks now, not giving Fili a chance to answer before he’s tugging him away from the wall with a grip on the blond’s upper arms, turning to press his front to the barrier and grinding against his ass.  Fili whimpers, spreading his legs and going up on his toes without any prompting.  “Maybe I’ll take you right here in the hall.  Would you like that, Fee?”

Fili’s groan has a note of desperation to it, and he trembles where he’s pressed into the paint, and Kili idly notes that he’d have to come up with a reason for those scratches Fili’s nails are leaving as his fingers curl.  Of course that isn’t what Fili actually wants, and the reaction isn’t nearly as spectacular as Kili was hoping for.  “Or maybe I should take you to bed,” he says, voice slow and careful as if he’s considering.  “Maybe I’ll tie your hands and use the bar to spread you.  Maybe we’ll get out one of your toys, and I can leave you there to work yourself on it but you _know_ you can’t come like that, so I’ll keep you there until you can beg pretty for my cock.”

Fili _keens_ and squirms around in his hold when he feels the grip on his wrists loosen, clutching at Kili’s shoulders instead, fingernails leaving red welts through his shirt.  The breath that whooshed out of him contains only a hinted “ _Please!”_

Kili gives in at that, partially because he can feel more and more of Fili’s weight being transferred to his shoulders as the blond’s legs start to give out at the words alone.

“C’mon Fee, bed,” he laughs, reaching down to gently press at the back of Fili’s thighs.  Fili, knowing what he wants, hops up and hooks his arms around Kili’s neck.  The younger catches him with a firm grip on both taut swells of his ass, stumbling down the hall and into the living room on the way to their shared bedroom.  He loves carrying Fili around like this, loves the knowledge that it turns Fili on incredibly fast, as evidenced by the sharp breath that Kili cuts off with a biting kiss.

Their bedroom door doesn’t latch all the way anymore, something Kili is very glad of as he turns sideways to shoulder it open without having to release his grip on his brother, kneading the muscles under his hands and swallowing the gasp that Fili lets out.

Some nights he would have tossed Fili onto the rumpled bedding and watched the blond bounce on their plush mattress.  Tonight isn’t one of those nights.  Tonight he can be playful but only to a point.  He’s gentle as he lowers his golden brother down until Fili is flat on his back and arching away from an uncomfortable fold of the blankets.

Kili gives him only a moment to get comfortable before pouncing, holding most of his weight off his brother but still pressing him down into the mattress with his body and nibbling at the join of his neck and shoulder.  “Marks?” he asks, waiting until he receives an enthusiastic nod before sinking his teeth into the soft skin.  Fili nearly _yowls_ , pressing up against him and leaning into the blunt pain.  Ever since he’d accidentally left a dark hickey on Fili’s neck before an important meeting, Kili always had to ask before biting, sucking, claiming his brother.

Now, though, there’s no such concerns, and he doesn’t release Fili until there’s a dark purple bruise on the side of his neck, stark against pale skin.  Fili’s hips buck up as Kili transfers his attention to the other side, this time biting just below his ear. 

“Kili, please! Quit teasing.”   Fili’s voice is breathy but not broken, not even quivering.  Kili growls his displeasure and worms his hands under the blond’s shirt to rake his nails down Fili’s sides.  The noise Fili makes now cracks in the middle, and Kili smirks against his neck and sucks harder.  Fili’s hands scrabble at his shirt, fingers catching in folds and hitching it up to his shoulders.

Kili sits up, ignoring Fili’s whine of loss to tug at the buttons of his shirt.  They’re more frustrating than he anticipates, and he grins impishly at his brother as he twists his fingers in the fabric.  Fili’s eyes widen in understanding just as Kili yanks, one of the small plastic buttons pinging loudly off the metal base of a lamp on a bedside table.  “Don’t,” Kili tells his brother as Fili’s mouth opens to protest.  “It’s not one of your favorites or an expensive one.”

Fili nods, subsiding quickly and perfectly back into his submissive role.  Kili nudges his arms up over his head and tugs his shirt off.  Fili’s fingers tangle momentarily in the fabric as it slides down over his wrists, and Kili bites his neck in admonishment.  “Not tonight, Fili.  I have other plans.”

Which isn’t true, he doesn’t have plans yet.  But the way Fili had tried to keep his arms bound in his shirt, wordlessly begging to be restrained, gave him a perfect idea.  He presses a kiss to Fili’s mouth, pulling sharply away before Fili can respond, and sits up to undress his brother’s bottom half in a much more brisk and businesslike manner.  Fili, entirely aware of what this treatment means, doesn’t protest but allows himself to be manhandled around while Kili strips him.

After a brief battle with Fili’s shoes Kili steps back to survey his handiwork.  Fili lies still on the bedspread, hands fisting in the sheets under Kili’s scrutiny.  His cheeks are flushed with arousal, and the pink tinge has spread down his neck but not into his shoulders and chest just yet.  His cock is hard against his stomach, bobbing ever so slightly with his pulse.  Fili doesn’t move, except for small quivers of anticipation as Kili looks him up and down.

“What do you think I should do tonight, Fee?” Kili asks, tilting his head to one side.  “Or should I keep it to myself, so you don’t know what’s coming until I give it to you?”  Fili squirms just slightly at the second option, and Kili grins.  He leans down to maneuver Fili as he wants him, on his knees facing the headboard.  “Stay,” he orders unnecessarily, since Fili’s eyes were fixed on the wall in front of him and his hands folded neatly in his lap.

Kili nods in satisfaction, bending quickly to lean down and yank a box from under their bed.  Over the years they’ve acquired quite the collection, plugs and vibrators and various ropes and scarves and Fili’s favorite, the spreader bar.  Kili rummages for just a moment before he locates what he’s looking for and stands with a triumphant little breath.  Fili doesn’t look around, but the younger can see the way his hands clench in his lap.  He doesn’t give Fili a chance to guess, quickly straightening the scarf in his hand and laying it lightly over Fili’s eyes.  His golden brother’s breath hitches as his sight is suddenly cut off, and his shoulders twitch just slightly.  It’s not really necessary for what he wants to do tonight, but Fili does so love being deprived of one or more senses, all the rest of his body hyperaware of Kili’s presence and touch.  Kili pulls away, making Fili wait, watching the way he tilts his head as he listens for any hint of where Kili might be going.

Kili doesn’t leave him to squirm for long, kneeling on the bed behind him and running his hands down from Fili’s shoulders to his wrists.  Fili allows his hands to be lifted and pressed to the headboard, head falling back onto Kili’s shoulder and bouncing gently.  Kili kisses Fili’s cheek, under the black fabric of his blindfold, and Fili quivers all over.

“What I want you to do, Fee, is keep your hands right here,” he breathes into his brother’s ear.  “I’m not going to tie or hold you, but you’re going to keep your hands here until I tell you you can move them, understood?”

Fili whimpers, and Kili realizes his beautiful brother is waiting for _permission_.  He swallows down a surge of lust, not speaking until he’s sure his voice is steady.  “Answer me,” he whispers at last, digging his fingers into Fili’s wrists just a bit.

“Y-yes.  I understand, Kili,” Fili gasps, and when Kili removes his hands Fili’s fingers don’t budge from where they’re wrapped around the top of the headboard.

“Good, Fee,” Kili praises, scooting around to look at his brother.  Fili’s head doesn’t move much as he pinpoints Kili’s movements; he’s been blindfolded enough that he doesn’t move his sightless eyes to try to keep track of him, but instead relies entirely on hearing.  Kili reaches out to gently nudge Fili up so he’s not sitting on his ankles, his thick cock bobbing.

Kili continues to trail his fingers up, releasing the pressure he’d applied to Fili’s waist to lift him as they run across his ribs, up to his neck, and then down the back of Fili’s arms.  Fili whines, arousal twitching in interest and visibly hardening.  Kili returns up his arms, down his chest without pause when Fili _squeaks_ and tenses as the feather-light touch brushes over his nipples.  He’s impressed by the way Fili’s muscles play under his skin but his arms don’t move, hands clenching on the wood.

“So good for me, little Fee,” he murmurs, and Fili’s head tips back at the endearment.  “You like taking my orders, don’t you?  Almost as much as you like taking my cock.”

Fili nods frantic confirmation, body leaning ever so slightly toward him.  Kili smiles, though he knows Fili can’t see him.  Not yet, Fili hasn’t quite earned it.  Kili crawls back around behind him, then grips Fili’s hips to maneuver him into better position.  Kili is nearly painfully hard, and he indulges in a roll of his clothed groin against the warm skin of Fili’s ass.  Fili groans, and Kili tugs at him until his back is arched and legs spread.  “Just like that, you know how I want you,” Kili tells him, releasing him with one final squeeze.

Fili doesn’t so much as twitch when Kili backs up and palms himself roughly through his pants.  His mouth does open just a bit, panting at the familiar sound of shifting cloth.  Kili very nearly groans at the sight of Fili’s parted lips, so soft and tempting and he knows they look so good stretched around his cock, especially when Fili’s gazing blindly up at him and tears trickle down from behind the fabric of his blindfold—Kili removes his hand with a hitch of an inhale. 

Oh, Fili probably thinks he can’t see that tiny upturn at the corners of his mouth.  “Sure you can keep your hands there without help?” he asks, and doesn’t give Fili a chance to respond before he’s leaning forward and down to run his tongue from just behind Fili’s balls up to right between the dimples of his lower back.  Fili squawks and lurches forward, though his hands don’t budge.  Kili huffs at him and nibbles at first one thigh then the other.  He knows it’s not fair at all, doing his absolute best to make Fili let go of the headboard, but he doesn’t really care.  He arranges himself so he’s kneeling behind Fili, uncomfortably curled over and braced on his elbows so his face is level with Fili’s ass.

He starts by nipping his way up to the crease of one buttock, then the other.  Fili quakes, but doesn’t make a sound.  That won’t do.  Kili reaches up with both hands and grabs at the two globes of muscle, indulging in slow kneads of the firm flesh before spreading them.  Fili quivers ever so slightly, hissed breath loud through his teeth, and his hips push back into Kili’s hands.  Kili gives his right hip a light tap, not done watching the way the pucker of Fili’s entrance relaxes and tightens as Fili tries to anticipate his next move.  Kili is tempted to make him wait but decides against it.  He’s growing impatient himself.  After a moment of thought he decides just to go for it, leaning forward and circling his tongue around the crinkled skin.

Fili shouts out loud at the sensation, one hand scrabbling down the headboard.  Immediately Kili pulls away, landing a stinging swat on Fili’s rear that has him crying out again and ineffectively grasping for the wood.  “What did I say, Fee?” Kili asks severely, taking pity on him and guiding his hand back.  Fili whines at him wordlessly, and Kili hits him again, not too hard but enough to leave a red print in Fili’s creamy skin.

“Y-you said to keep my hands on the headboard and not move them…Kili please!” he begs, voice hoarse and cracking.  “I won’t move again, Kili, please!”

That will have to do, though Kili would love to continue, to listen to the smack of his hand on Fili’s skin and see the way his ass gets so flushed and red and warm to the touch.  He doesn’t, giving Fili’s wrists a gentle squeeze before curling over again.  Fili shakes and braces himself with legs spread impossibly wide.  Kili hums his approval as he licks circles around Fili’s rim, listening to his brother’s desperate attempts to silence his quavering moans.

It’s just delightful, how Fili falls apart under his tongue.  Kili could get him off with nothing more than his mouth and a judiciously applied finger.  He waits until Fili is shaking before he shifts his focus, sealing his lips around his hole and sucking lightly before wriggling his tongue into his brother.

Fili _sobs_ , body curling over and arms straining as most of his body weight hangs from them.  Kili reaches around to trail one finger up his cock, a light delicate tease as he gathers the drops of precome that have started to creep down the underside.  Oh, now he has to choose between keeping his tongue in Fili’s ass and teasing his brother for how wet he was for him.  Fili’s letting out little gasping cries, hips jerking minutely as he works himself back onto Kili’s tongue and forward seeking any sort of friction on his aching erection.

Kili runs soothing hands up his sides, waiting for his trembling to ease slightly before he continues, swirling his tongue just inside Fili to hear his brother’s broken whimpers.  He teases just a bit, reaching around Fili’s hips with both hands to trace fingers down the creases of his thighs.  That’s one of the best places to touch on his brother, and one with rather spectacular reactions attached.  Fili doesn’t disappoint, keening as his body arches, head thrown back now and staring sightlessly up at the ceiling.

“Kili, please more!” he pants out, voice strained by the arousal and the angle his neck is bent at.  Kili obliges him, stretching until he feels that twinge of pain at the base of his tongue and releasing his grip with his right hand to press a knuckle into Fili’s perineum.  Fili very nearly howls, curling over again, and when Kili pulls away from his hole just long enough to slip a spit-slick finger into his core he loses his grip on the wood again.  Kili hears the thump as Fili’s forehead hits the headboard even as the blond’s hands fist in the sheets, and “Kili Kili Kili _Kili_ going to—“ is all the warning Fili gives him.  Instantly he clamps his fingers around the base of Fili’s cock in a practiced move, jerking away from his brother’s ass as if burned.

Fili _wails_ as his orgasm is blocked, shudders running up his spine as Kili watches, waiting for him to calm down before releasing his grip.  “I said keep your hands here,” he growls, sitting up and pressing himself along Fili’s back as he clamps his fingers around Fili’s wrists and shoves him against the wood until Fili grips it again.  There’s tiny shivers running through the body beneath him, and when Kili presses his cheek against the side of Fili’s neck he can feel the blond’s pulse racing.  For just a moment he allows the mood of the scene to break, nudging his nose behind Fili’s ear and pressing kisses to the sweaty skin there.  “Do you need to stop, love?” he asks quietly, all traces of playfulness gone as he awaits Fili’s answer.

Fili’s lips twitch upward, even as he pants.  “If I needed to stop, I’d say the word,” he whispers.  Kili smiles, kissing his cheek in acknowledgment before he pulls himself away and stands beside the bed.  “Tell me what you want from me, little Fee,” Kili asked him, waiting for Fili to begin speaking before stripping himself as quickly and quietly as he could.

The brief respite has brought Fili down just a bit, and his voice shakes as he answers but he’s still coherent.  “Kili, I want your mouth and your hands on me.  Want your fingers and your cock in my mouth and want you to fuck me on my hands and knees until I can’t _breathe_ under you and I’m begging you to let me come or for you to fill me.  Want your come, love how it feels inside me, please Ki— _fuck!”_

Fili gasps and arches into him when Kili presses against him from behind, skin-on-skin contact a delicious tease when his heated, neglected prick brushes against Fili’s ass.  “Such language, Fee,” he breathes over Fili’s ear just before he bites at the lobe.  “If you can’t be polite, maybe I should gag you.”  Fili’s nostrils flare as he sucks in a shuddering breath and squeezes his lips shut on a high whine.

“Hmm, maybe not,” Kili says, languidly running one hand up Fili’s side.  “If I gagged you I couldn’t do this.”  He sinks his teeth into creamy skin, knowing there will be a crescent of marks there in the morning, and when Fili’s lips part he slips two fingers into his brother’s mouth.

Oh, Fili looks just exquisite like this, skin flushing again as he sucks hard on his little brother’s fingers and his cock visibly twitches in interest when Kili presses lightly down on the back of his tongue.  His skin is sheened lightly with sweat and the head of his arousal leaks precome that has dripped down his shaft since Kili smeared it away earlier.  He pumps his fingers in and out experimentally, grinning at the wet moan that Fili lets out around his mouthful.

He casts about with his free hand momentarily, before he nips at the back of Fili’s neck again to stifle his groan.  _Lube.  He’d forgotten to get out the lube._ For a moment he considers staying where he is, getting both of them off without, but then he rejects that idea.  Fili’d asked so _nicely_ to be filled, after all.  What kind of brother would he be if he didn’t follow through?

The thought has a burst of completely inappropriate giggles forcing themselves out, and he bites down on his own wrist until he regains control.  Fili makes a muffled curious noise around his fingers, and Kili presses a kiss to his neck before gently reclaiming his hand.  “Stay,” he orders, Fili instantly freezing in place.  Kili has to tear himself away from his brother’s perfect obedience, and his hands fumble slightly at the drawer of the bedside table.

This is a fairly regular occurrence, and Fili doesn’t quite manage to contain his snort at the familiar sound.  Kili grabs the half-full plastic bottle and scoots back across the bed, not worrying about how ridiculous he looks.  Fili’s smiling lightly, still facing the wall and hands braced on the headboard, and Kili gives him a light swat on the cheek that doesn’t already feature a red handprint, reveling in the gasp as Fili subsides.  “You did ask, Fee,” he murmurs, blanketing Fili’s body with his own again.  “Did you really think I wouldn’t go all the way?”

Fili shakes his head silently, body tense and quivering as he waits for instruction.  Kili reaches around him to grasp his erection and give it a few torturously slow strokes.  “Now, you’ve moved your hands twice, Fee,” Kili whispers in his ear, noting when Fili’s mouth drops open as he pants.  “Don’t move them a third time.  If you do, I’ll fuck you and fill you and I won’t let you come until I’m ready to go a second time.  Do you understand?”

He can tell Fili is considering, head cocked as he tries to assess whether Kili would actually follow through on his threat.  Can’t let him think too hard, though.  If he took a moment to consider he would realize that there was nothing Kili liked more than watching his brother fall apart, and he couldn’t resist the sensory overload of Fili coming around and beneath him.  Kili speeds up his hand and catches Fili’s weight as the elder starts to collapse into him.  “Yes, Kili, I understand, _please._ ”

Kili gives his cock a squeeze, before releasing it and groping in the blankets for the bottle of lube.  He flicks open the top, and Fili immediately pushes himself up taller and grinds back into Kili’s hips.  “Patience,” Kili scolds, scooting back out of his reach while he tips the bottle into one hand before tossing it to the side again.  He really shouldn’t, not when Fili’s not behaving, but he can’t imagine that anyone could resist the little noises the blond was making, or the way his hips move in jerky little circles as he waits for Kili to do something—anything.

A grip on his hip steadies him, and Fili’s knees scoot together until his waist is closer to level with Kili’s.  The younger traces a slick index finger gently around Fili’s entrance, scooping more out of his palm as the lube mixes with his saliva already glistening on the skin there.  Fili loves the feeling of being stretched, no matter if it was around Kili’s fingers or cock or a toy, and he relaxes easily beneath the touch, and Kili’s finger slips in to the first knuckle almost without him meaning it to.  “Look at you, Fili,” he murmurs absently, twisting his hand and watching the way the muscle and skin loosens under the slight pressure.  The pucker is still only flushed lightly pink, contrasting wonderfully with the white of Fili’s skin and the olive of Kili’s finger, not red and abused and ruined as it so often was.  The thought has Kili pulling his hand back and pushing in a second finger far too fast, index and middle finger pressing in until his hand pressed to his brother’s body.

Fili gives a yelp at the sudden pinch, but he doesn’t pull away or give his safe-word, or even the one for relent, so after pressing apologetic kisses to the knobs of Fili’s spine Kili continues more cautiously.  He knows Fili likes the burn and stretch, likes to feel him for days after they play like this, but he can’t bring himself to knowingly hurt his brother like that.  Striking him with his hands or a crop or paddle is just _different._   However, this means he can’t trust that the mewling noises and Fili’s hips circling mean his brother is prepared for more.  “Patience, little Fee,” he breathes, waiting for Fili’s eager little movements to still before he twists his wrist.

He knows when he hits just the right spot from experience, but he would have known anyway.  Fili’s back snaps into an arch and his mouth opens soundlessly.  If he was less familiar with Fili and his body’s reactions he would have been worried about hurting his brother, especially at the way his breath hisses in his throat as he strains back towards Kili, but the brunet just smirks as he hooks his chin over Fili’s shoulder.  He pushes up his left shoulder until Fili’s head rests on it, lifting until his neck isn’t bent at such an extreme angle and his breathing doesn’t sound so labored.

“Did I do something you like, Fee?” Kili asks, as if he didn’t know, rotating his hand again and deliberately avoiding that spot.  Fili whines, high and continuous as he presses back onto his fingers.  Kili grins against the back of his neck, nibbling where he can feel the nobs of Fili’s spine beneath his teeth.  A glance upward shows that while Fili was doing his best to bend himself in half, the blond’s hands hadn’t budged an inch.  Kili murmurs his approval, seeking and easily finding his brother’s prostate again and circling his fingertips over the sensitive gland.

The thin sound from Fili’s throat instantly ceases, replaced by rapid shallow panting.  It is an anticipatory sound, Fili’s entire body quivery with pleasure but he doesn’t want to vocalize it just yet because he knows it’s going to get so much _better_.  It’s not until his thighs start to twitch that Kili backs off, slowly, gently pulling his fingers apart against the resistance of Fili’s muscles.

Fili seems to deflate as the relentless pleasure finally ceases, weight momentarily dropping onto Kili before he regains control over his body.  Through all of it his hands stay firmly fixed to the headboard, and Kili allows a little noise of surprise.  “Look at you, good little Fee,” he murmurs.  “Now you’re listening so well.  I think you deserve a reward, don’t you?”

He has to dodge Fili’s frantic nods, and taps his side gently to recall his brother to the present just a bit.  The blond’s breath goes light and quick again as Kili pulls his hand back, but he droops with a groan when Kili pushes back in with three fingers.  “Kili, I’m ready.  Don’t need any more.  _Please_.”

The slow motions of Kili’s hand instantly cease.  “I say when you’re ready, Fee,” he says sternly.  “I take care of you, and I don’t let you do anything stupid.  Like push when you’re not ready.  Not to mention,” he continues in a lighter tone, twisting his fingers gently against the slight pressure of Fili’s body tensing involuntarily, “I like having you worked wide open and so desperate and needy and begging before I take you.”

Apparently taking that as a cue, Fili proceeds to do just that.  “Kili, please, want your cock.  Feels so good and so hot inside me and love it when you fuck me.  Please, want you now!”  All of it is interspersed with tiny pleading noises whenever Kili moves his fingers within him, and it has the younger’s never-strong control rapidly fraying.  He loses himself to the movements for a moment, leaning his forehead between the blond’s shoulder blades and watching the way his slick shiny fingers slide in and out of that tantalizing hole.  Fili cuts off with a loud moan, almost a yelp, when he turns his hand and crooks his fingers.

It’s when Fili is reduced to stuttered incoherent syllables that make absolutely no sense that Kili gives in with a small whimper of his own.  “Shh, Fee, calm down.  Do you really think I could resist you?” he murmurs, slowly pulling his hand back and ignoring Fili’s wriggling as he tries to keep the fingers inside without moving too much.  “I know what you want, just give me a moment.”

Fili instantly goes silent, shivering while he waits, and Kili spills the lube all over the plush blankets in his hurry to slick his hard cock.  Fili is an absolute vision, spread and needy and wanting as Kili lines himself up behind him and runs the clean back of his hand up the blond’s side in a gesture of comfort.  He grips Fili’s hips with slippery hands, almost losing his grip and allowing his brother to drive himself back far faster than he ought to.  He indulges for a moment, not pushing in until Fili finally stills and waits for him.

Finally he thinks neither of them could take another second more, and twitches his hips forward.  Only the tip slips easily in past Fili’s loosened entrance, but that’s enough to have both of them letting out small groans, and Kili continues slowly, inch by inch, until his hipbones press against the round of Fili’s ass.

He pauses there, breathing hot against the back of Fili’s neck as he pants, adjusting to clenching heat around him.  Fili lets out a long breath, and Kili presses his lips to the side of his neck.  They both love this moment, the feeling of Kili seated deep inside his brother’s body and their skin pressed as close as they can get.  It doesn’t last more than a few seconds, but Kili drapes himself over Fili’s back and squeezes him tight.  Every single time they do this he’s surprised at the strength of his emotions at this particular point, and he savors it as long as he’s allowed.

The moment comes to an end when Fili starts jerking his hips back and forth minutely, letting out shivery little noises with each tiny slide against his insides.  Kili moves with him, lengthening his strokes until he’s fucking his brother properly, the sound of their skin slapping together echoing in the small bedroom.  Fili arches back into the sensations, breath forced out of his body in short bursts, and Kili wraps an arm around his chest to pull him sharply back into each thrust.

For a split second Kili is confused; there’s no hands clutching at his wrists, or fingers twining with his.  He pulls away just enough to check why on earth Fili wouldn’t be his usual responsive self, and has to halt his short thrusts before he comes then and there.  Fili’s hands haven’t moved off the headboard where Kili had placed them, even as Fili whimpers and tries to push for him to move again.

“Fili, you…” he swallows, regaining his composure, or at least as much as he can with Fili now experimentally tightening around him.  “You’re so good for me, Fee.  Staying right where I put you.  Now, what do you want from me?”

“Please Kili, please, fuck me hard, don’t stop please want to come on your cock please!”  He loves that, articulate dignified Fili reduced to hoarse desperate pleas for more.  He draws out slowly, torturously, until only the head of his cock is pressed inside his brother and Fili is very nearly wailing as he demands more.  Kili takes his time pushing in again, making sure Fili can feel every inch of him in the slow slide into velvet heat.  For a few minutes he continues that torturous rhythm, building up speed incrementally until he has Fili rocking forward onto his locked arms.  He’s been concentrating hard on Fili’s reactions, not paying any attention to his own body, and he’s surprised to feel his own climax tearing towards him at an alarming rate.

“What do you need, Fee?” he pants out, leaning close to Fili’s ear and brushing his sweaty cheek against his brother’s cropped hair.

Fili is close to speechless, but forces out between gasps, “Touch me, Kili, please.  Or let my hands go.  Please anything, need to touch!”

Kili smirks against the back of his neck, letting go of his grip around Fili’s chest to firmly grasp his waist instead.  Fili’s rocks back into him slow, the elder unwilling to give up the sensation of friction inside of him but cautiously curious.  “I’ll touch you, Fee.  But you didn’t specify _where_.  So I guess that means I get to chose.”

Fili groans a protest, cut off with a yelp as Kili shoves at his hips, doing his best to push Fili into just the right position.  Fili can’t hold this particular angle himself, try as he might, so Kili gave him some help.  He tugs experimentally, slowing his thrusts so he can gauge Fili’s reactions to every tiny change.

Finally he hits just the right spot.  Fili jerks in his grasp, almost howling as Kili drags over his prostate.  Kili pounds into him, hard and fast, arms flexing as he holds Fili still even as his brother writhes under him, keening with pleasure.  The silky fabric of his blindfold shows small damp patches where tears are soaking through, and his voice grows more and more broken with each cry that sounds like it might be an attempt at Kili’s name.

“Come for me, gorgeous,” Kili whispers, licking into the shell of Fili’s ear and tearing a noise more like a scream from him.  “I know you can.  I know you can come on my cock.  I don’t need to touch you, come for me, love.”

And ever obedient, with a hitched inhale that sounds almost pained, Fili comes for him.  Kili moans at the pulsing of muscles all along his length, fucking Fili through his orgasm and into overstimulation before he lets go of his brother.  Fili whimpers as the pressure on his prostate eases, still shaking as Kili buries his face in his shoulder and slows his thrusts until he’s dragging his entire length through the constricting heat of his brother, chasing his orgasm just out of reach.

One, two, three thrusts later his hips stutter out of control, cock pulsing inside Fili, and he sinks his teeth into his brother’s shoulder to muffle his drawn out groan.  They stay like that for long minutes, both quivering with aftershocks and breathing hard.

At last he can’t stay pressed inside his brother any longer, and Kili backs up enough that his softening cock slips free with a wet noise.  Fili flinches at the sound, and Kili laughs quietly and kisses lightly over his cheek and jawline.  “It’s okay, Fili.  Let go now, I’ve got you.”

He waits for Fili to relinquish his white-knuckled grip on the wood before he lowers his brother down to the mattress, easing the covers aside.  He tugs the knot at the back of Fili’s head free, tossing the scarf over his shoulder to the floor and rubbing his hands over Fili’s shoulders until his trembling eases a bit.

“Everything okay?” he asks, gently, quietly.  “Need anything?”

Fili shakes his head, shifting onto his side with a quiet whimper and a small smile for his brother.  Kili grins back, reaching over Fili to pull the blankets over both of them and huddle close.  It takes a while for Fili to be ready to talk after a scene, and Kili curls around him protectively, waiting for him while his own breathing calms.

Finally, Fili moans happily into the pillow before he looks up, shy gaze through his lashes.  “Thanks for that, Kee.”

Kili presses a kiss to golden hair, smiling lightly.  “Of course, love.  You know I enjoy that just as much as you do.”  Fili shrugs and gives a near imperceptible nod.  For some reason he still looks a bit guilty, and Kili presses a kiss to his nose.  “I know you don’t ask me for that unless something happened.  What brought this on, exactly?”

Fili’s head rolls on the plush fabric as he shakes his head.  “Nothing, really,” he mumbles, and Kili shakes him gently.  “Do I have to talk about it now?  ‘m happy.”

By the time he turns over to look at his silent brother Kili has fixed his best pleading look on his face, eyes wide and sad, and Fili groans at him.  “Alright!  You remember that Thorin keeps pushing me to go on dates?  He actually brought one of them in to a meeting today.  And she was nice, that was the worst part!”  Fili looks almost ashamed as he says it, looking fixedly at Kili’s shoulder rather than his face.  “You know I hate being rude.  And I wasn’t, I was perfectly polite, and I think I got the message across but it’s so _hard_.”

Kili nuzzles into his brother’s shoulder, waiting for him to finish talking without interruption.  “Love you,” he murmurs, and Fili sighs into his hair.  “I know you hate that.  But I love you and I’m always here for you when you come home.”

“I know,” Fili whispers through a yawn, and Kili pulls away to smile at him.

“You thought maybe coming to work with unexplainable hickeys would help your case with Thorin, though?” he asks, voice trembling slightly with amusement.

The impact of Fili’s limp hand on his side is halfhearted at best, and Kili stops trying to contain his soft laughter.  “No work for the next few days,” the blond mumbles, rolling away from him in a mock sulk.  “It’s Christmas Eve tomorrow, remember?  That’s why we had the dinner tonight.  And I don’t have to be back to work until Friday.  This was purely for my own benefit.  Although I wouldn’t object to having some unexplainable marks then.”

Kili purrs his approval, rubbing his nose into the soft skin of Fili’s throat again.  Then he stiffens with a realization, and Fili cranes to see his face.

“Fili, did you say tomorrow’s Christmas eve?”

“Yes.”

“Oh.” A moment of quiet contemplation, then, “Fili, what do you want for Christmas?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kili is totally joking at the end there. He hasn't asked Fili what he wants yet, but he bought presents back in November. And one of them will end up opened Christmas Eve because Kili can't wait and it's not one they can open in front of family on Christmas. /headcanon done


End file.
